newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Void Trilogy
v =3) Banana_ClockThe Void Trilogy= http://www.clockcrew.cc/wiki/index.php/The_Void_Trilogy#top Contents *1 The Void Trilogy **1.1 Synopsis ***1.1.1 The Void I ***1.1.2 The Void II ***1.1.3 The Void III: Origin **Unknown** *2 Importance in Clock Crew History The Void Trilogy The Void is a "trilogy" of flash movies produced by BlueClock. Both Parts I and II are on the Clock Crew Collections page. These movies were in many ways revolutionary in the history of the Clock Crew. Void III was planned but is never going to be made for various reasons. Synopsis The Void I http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/70377 As StrawberryClock and his entourage make their way to the Newgrounds Portal, ChiliClock, one of SBC’s chair-bearers, trips upon a clod of earth shaped like a clock. SBC proclaims this new clock to be ‘Dirt Clock’, although it is soon revealed that there is more to this dirt than meets the eye. Suddenly, a pillar of light appears, and raises ‘DirtClock’, high into the air, erecting with it a monolithic pyramid. The verdant surroundings turn to an ashen gray. As the clock entourage quivers in fear, three ball clocks appear. Claiming to be the ‘color clocks’ and from the future, the three attempt to convince Strawberry that there is a horrible danger approaching. However they have difficulty communicating the urgency of the situation, or indeed any information to Strawberry. While the color clocks vainly attempt to convince SBC of the danger he is in, a bell somewhere far-off rings… and The Void is upon them. Blammed movies of the NG cemetary ressurect and gather together… somehow allowing ‘The Void’ to enter into Clocktopia. Spouting lightning and looking generally menacing, RedClock proclaims ‘It Begins’. The Void II http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/83250 Though the original Void was intended to be a warning of something to come, and was not meant to have a sequel, Blue Clock nevertheless released The Void II; perhaps the most infamous cliffhanger in Clock Crew history. For The Void II, the roles of the majority of the clocks were randomized, because the movie depicted a future event, and the roles of the clocks were unclear. The movie opens with The Void tearing apart the landscape. Strawberry turns to the color clocks, and asks them to “help us.” The color clocks reply “We warned. You did not heed. We will come.”1) From over the horizen, more clocks arrive, one of them telling Strawberry “Come with me if you want to live.” The clocks open fire on The Void while fleeing it. One of the two randomized clocks in the very back is consumed by The Void. After a lengthly credit sequence, we see the other randomized clock crying over the loss of his friend. Deep underground, a secret meeting is being held. PineappleClock says he belives the Void is actually a localized black hole, and since the Void wall exists in their reality, it should respond to force. He says he plans to lead a full military assault on the Void wall, in hopes of driving it away. If it didn’t work, they’d move to Plan B. An line of tanks attacks the Void, but the Void consumes the artillary, and then fires it back. The Clock Crew retreats to Bomb Shelter #1337. The random clock who was consumed at the beginning of the flash returns. His friend lets him in, and he proceeds to grab StrawberryClock and drag him into a Void hole. Pineapple decides to move to Plan B. Plan B is firing a nuclear missle at the Void. The Nuclear missle hits the Void wall, but only destroys the city. The movie closes with the dialogue “The City and Portal have fallen, and the reign of the seeded has ended. Our night has come. Prepare for time travel.”2) Some people3) have criticized The Void II for not keeping in continuity with The Void I. Most notably, “DirtClock,” from the first Void becomes “the Sacred Clock,” and it’s importance seems considerably reduced. Formally the site of the Color Clocks’ arrival, it is now destroyed rather harmlessly. The role of the dead flashes, seemingly the source of the Void in the first flash, is now reduced to a single line from a randomized clock. The Void III: Origin **Unknown** As Part III is not going to be released, we may only speculate as to its content. Blue Clock has thus far only set one release date for The Void III; Clock Day 2005. He, obviously, missed it. Not much is known about The Void III. After the release of The Void II, Blueclock released two clips to the Audio Portal, which are now lost to history. Blue, at one time, confirmed the line from the first flash “It could be anybody. Anyone at all. Anyone at all. You can never tell. They could look like people. They could look like human beings.” has some amount of significance. He’s also stated, prior to beginning work on it, that there were many possible scripts for a conclusion to the trilogy. With the many loose plot ends, the ominous cliffhanger, and the almost multiple year long waiting period, the Void III has been a subject of considerable interest since the Void II was released. Many people aren't willing to accept the fact it is never going to be made. Those people are known in the clock crew as "dumbasses". Importance in Clock Crew History The Void Trilogy is significant for many reasons. It considerably changed a large part of the ClockCrew. Whether or not those changes were necessarily good is left to debate. *The Void II introduced most of today’s Clock movie conventions. It introduced the use of masking on clocks to convey emotion, StrawberryClock himself being portrayed as something of an idiot savant, and it was took epic cinematic approach of any Clock movie prior to it’s release; a feat that went unparalelled for nearly 3 years. *It created a certain respectability for the Clock Crew. By this point, many of the old ways of producing ‘spam’ movies was dying. The sucess and popularity of the Void I and II created a new standard in the Clock Crew’s mind. From this point on, claims of ‘shaming’ the Clock Crew were often leveled at the poorer quality submissions. The Void series helped create the higher standards in flash movies that the CC has today. Many hail the Void II as the movie that changed their mind about the Clock Crew. With The Void II, the Clock Crew stopped being a niche group of people who could appreciate the esoteric humor, and was very suddenly thrust into Newgrounds’ mainstream. *Up untill OrangeClock ’s L, no clock movies had made a lasting impact on the Top 50 on the Newground’s portal. The Void II changed all that. Within one week of each other, AvocadoClock ’s Sonne was released on 02/09/2003 and topped out at #9, and BlueClock ’s The Void II was released on 02/13/2003, and topped out around #3 on the Top 50. This was a huge accomplishment, considering the many anticlock votes in existence. Two clock movies had entered the Top 50 simultaneously. *The mystery of the Void III has enticed many in the CC. ---- 1) That last word is not entirely clear due to the ambiguity of the color clocks’ voices. 2) Not sure about this one either. 3) Banana_Clock Category:Clock Crew Category:Flash series